Every Girl's Dream
by Zory rock101
Summary: When I was young all I dream was getting married to the man I love and wonder who it will be but I never thought I will get married to a The Second Prince of Clarines that was far from my mind. I stand in front of a mirror looking at my white dress with little butterflies on the bottom of the dress making it more beautiful.


**Every Girl's Dream**

 **One-Shot**

When I was young all I dream was getting married to the man I love and wonder who it will be but I never thought I will get married to a The Second Prince of Clarines that was far from my mind. I stand in front of a mirror looking at my white dress with little butterflies on the dress making it more beautiful.

I took a deep breath in and let it out. I walked over to the door and walked out into the water. I walked down the staircase wears a stunning gown featuring a glitter print top and white satin dress. Faux pearl earrings and necklace repeat the faux pearl details in the veil and holding A red rose bouquet with white ribbons.

I walked to the double door when the door open and saw my future husband standing in the front of the church. I slowly walked down the aisle with a smile on my face. Zen took my hand and we walked up the step to the preacher. "We are gathered here today to join two people in holy matrimony. If you think those two should not be married peak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said, looking at the crowd.

A few minutes, the Preacher then starting to speak. "Prince Zen, please repeat after me. I, Zen take Shirayuki White to be the princess of Clarines and your wife. In sickness and in health until death does we part," The preacher said, looking at Zen.

"I, Zen take Shirayuki White to be the princess of Clarines and your wife. In sickness and in health until death does we part," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki with love in his eyes.

"I do," I said with a smile on my face while Zen slip the ring on my ring finger.

"Now Shirayuki please repeat after me. I, Shirayuki take Zen wisteria to be my husband, In sickness and in health until death does we part," The preacher said, looking at me.

"I, Shirayuki take Zen wisteria to be my husband, In sickness and in health until death does we part," I said, hold Zen hand and getting ready to put his ring on his finger.

"I do," Zen said, feel my hand slip the ring on his ring finger.

"You may kiss the bride," The preacher said, looking at Zen and me. Zen pull me closer to him and kiss me on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back then the crowd was clapping. Zen and I walked down the aisle with our arms linked together. When we got to the ballroom, Zen asked me to dance and we dance like it was only us two in the room.

"You looked beautiful, my wife," Zen said, looking deep in my green eyes.

"You look handsome and cute, my husband," I said, looking back into Zen's crystal baby blue eyes.

"I love the sound of that," Zen said, lend his head close to me and brush his nose against my nose.

"Me too," I said, kiss him on the lips. For the rest of the day, Zen and I went out in the garden to get away from the crowd of people in the ballroom. "The moon is so beautiful tonight," I said, linked my arms with Zen and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, looking up at the moon.

"I can't wait tomorrow come," I said, looking at Zen.

"Me too. It will be nice to get away from the castle on our honeymoon." Zen said, looking down at me.

"I love you, husband," I said, kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too, My beautiful wife," Zen said, kiss me back.

 **Later that night...**

Zen and I walked to our new bedroom that we are sharing now. Zen open the door and I walked in the room first then I heard Zen close the door behind him. "I can't believe we are sharing a room now," I said, looking around the room. I feel Zen's hand on my back and unzip my wedding dress then he let it fall on the floor. "Zen," I said, turn around to face him.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, pull me closer to him and pick me up while I wrap my legs around his hips. Zen walked over to the bed and laid me down on top of the bed. I heard Zen taking off his buckle and put down his pants. "I love you, Shiryauki," Zen said, took off his shirt and climb on top of me.

"I love you too," I said, feel Zen between my thighs. Zen push himself close to my thighs making me turn red because I could feel his penis under his boxer rubbing against my womanhood under my underwear. Zen run his hand up my legs and to my stomach. "Zen wait, this is my first time," I said, sat up half-way and looked at Zen.

"Don't worry it my first time too. I will be very gentle." Zen said, kiss me on the lips.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

"Shirayuki, can I take off your bra?" Zen asked.

"You can," I answer, feel Zen wrap his arms around me and took off my bra. I laid back down on the bed and feel Zen lips against my breast. "Zen," I moan while he starting to suck on my nipple then I feel Zen's hand went down into underwear that the sometimes he was sucking on my breast. "Oh god Zen," I moan, grab the bedsheet.

Zen pull down my underwear and took it off then Zen spread my legs apart. Zen pull down his boxer half-way down his legs. I close my eyes and feel Zen going inside me. "Ow," I said in pain.

"Shiryauki am I hurt you?" Zen asked, looking at me with a worrying look on his face.

"It fine, I will be okay," I said, open my eyes to look at me.

"I can't if you in pain," Zen said, was about to pull out when I stop him.

"I want you. I heard the first time will be painful but after a while, it will feel good." I said, place my hand on his cheek.

"Okay," Zen said, push back in me and slowly moving in and out. "Did it feel good?" Zen asked, has his hand on my hips

"Yes, it did," I moan, wrap my arms around Zen and pull him down so our body is touching each other. I then notice Zen speed picked up and man it feel amazing that Zen was my first and going to my last until death does we part that the promise we make to each other. "Zen, I'm so close to cum," I said.

"me too," Zen said, push in once last time sending his seed through my body. Zen then pull out and laid down beside me. "Shirayuki, you are amazing," Zen said, looking up at the ceiling.

"You are amazing too," I said, wrap my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. Zen pull up his boxer then the blanket. "I love you, Zen,"

"I love you too, Shirayuki," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me. "Let get some rest we have to wake up early tomorrow for our honeymoon," Zen said, close his eyes.

"Okay, goodnight," I said, close my eyes too.

"Goodnight, honey," Zen said.

 **The next day on our honeymoon trip...**

Zen and I got into the carriage and head out to our honeymoon trip. When we got to our hotel, Zen carry me bridal-style to our hotel room. "A week alone with my wife," Zen said, walked in the room and sat me down on the bed.

"And I don't mind it one little bit," I said, looking at Zen with a smile on my face.

"I hope not," Zen said, lend down and kiss me on the lips. "wait here, I will be back," Zen said, walked out of the room. I moved myself up on the bed and laid my back against the wall while I wait for Zen to get back.

After a while, Zen walked back in the room with a bouquet of roses. "Zen," I said with a smile. Zen walked over to me and sat down on the bed.

"100 roses how much I love you," Zen said, hand me the bouquet of roses. I almost had tears in my eyes when Zen say that.

"I love you too," I said, cup his face and kiss him back. I stand up and took the bouquet and put it in a vase with water. "Zen they are beautiful," I said, set the vase on the table.

"I'm glad you look it," Zen said, walked up to me and wrap his arms around me from behind.

"I do," I said, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips. "Tonight let go for a walk?" I asked.

"Okay, I will like that," Zen answer with a smile. "But let go and get some lunch," Zen said, took my hand and we walked out of the room.

"Okay," I said, linked my arms with Zen and walked down the hallway. When we got into the hotel dining room, Zen pull out my chair and I sat down then Zen push me back up against the table. "Thank you," I said, watch Zen sat down next to me.

"It not a problem," Zen said, looking at me with his prince charming smile. A waitress comes up to our table and put out her notepad.

"What can I get for you to drink?" The girl said, looking at Zen and me.

"I will have water," I answer, looking back at the girl.

"I will have the same," Zen said, not looking at the girl but staring at me with love in his eyes.

"Okay," The girl said, walked away.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked, touching my cheek.

"You just so beautiful that I can't take my eyes off of you," Zen said, making me turn bright red. After a while, the waitress brought out our food and set it down in front of Zen and me.

"Thank you," I said, pick up my fork.

"Call me if you need anything else." The girl said, walked away from the table.

"Okay," I said, notice that she can't hear me. After a while, Zen and I went outside and took a nice walked under the stars after getting got done eating. I took Zen's hand in my hand and walked down a path. "The stars are sharing so bright tonight," I said, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, it is so beautiful just like my wife," Zen whisper the last four words in my ears.

 **A month had passed...**

I was not feeling too good. I have been throwing up and Zen was holding my hair up so I don't throw up on my hair. "Honey, Are you okay?" Zen asked, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, I think so," I answer, stand up and rise out my month.

"Go and laid down while I go and get the chief." Zen order.

"Okay," I said, walked over to the bed. I laid down and Zen cover me up with the blanket then he walked out of the room. I close my eyes and fall asleep. After a while, then I heard voices.

"So what is wrong with her?" Zen voice asked. I open my eyes and saw the chief and Zen standing by the bed.

"You say she only get sick in the morning is that right?" The chief answer with a question.

"Yes, that is right," Zen said, put his hand in his pocket.

"I say only say that she is not sick but pregnant." The chief said, looking at Zen. Zen eyes got wide in shock.

"What?" Zen asked again,

"Prince Zen, Shirayuki is having a baby." The chief said with a smile.

"Zen," I said, sat up in the bed and Zen sat down next to me. The chief walked out of the room and I hold my stomach. "We having a baby," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Yeah, we are," Zen said, please his head on top of my stomach.

"I can't believe it," I said, wrap my arms around Zen.

"Me either," Zen said, wrap his arms around me and hold me tight in his arms. "I love you so much, Shirayuki," Zen said.

"I love you too, Zen," I said, kiss him on the lips. A few days after Zen find out he was going to be a father he was always worrying about what I'm doing or that is too dangerous. In my mind, I can picture Zen being a very strict father and I can see it when we do have a girl he will challenge any boy for his daughter's hand in marriage. I let out a laugh then Zen looked at me.

"What so funny?" Zen asked, carrying a box.

"Oh nothing just like how you will act when the baby is here," I said, walked passed him. "Zen what do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Well, I want a boy so I can touch him to use a sword." Zen answer.

"What about a girl?" I asked.

"A girl is nice too I guess but Then I have to worry about the boy." Zen answer.

"Nailed it," I said to myself.

"What do you want it to me?" Zen asked.

"Well, I want a girl so I can dress her up in little cute outfits," I answer.

"That what I thought you will say," Zen said, walked in a room and set the box down on a table. "I don't care what we going to have I will be happy either," Zen said, lend over and kiss me on the lips.

"Me too," I said, kiss him back.

 **Nine months have passed...**

I was laid on Zen and my bed going into labor. "You are doing good, Shirayuki," The chief said, delivering Zen and my child. Zen was by the bed holding my hand but I think it is broken by now after squeezing it too hard.

"I can't," I said, stop pushing and feel tears and sweat running down my cheek. Zen lend his lips against my ears.

"You can do this for our child," Zen whisper.

"I can see the head just three more big push." The chief said. I push as hard as I can and then I head a sound of a baby crying. "It a girl," The chief said, stand up and clean the baby girl up and wrap her in a pink blanket.

"It a girl," I said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, kiss me on the lips. The chief hand me Zen and my baby girl in my arms. "She so beautiful just like her mother," Zen said, saw his new daughter yawn and slowly open her eyes.

"I think she looks like you," I said, playing with her tiny hand. "What Should we call her?" I asked.

"About Yuki?" Zen answer with a question.

"Yuki, I like that name," I said with a smile. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked.

"I do," Zen said, took Yuki in his arms and rock back and forth in his arms.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
